


Bookworm

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: kirk surprises everyone with his smarts and/or wears reading glasses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookworm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larawander5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=larawander5).



Spock wouldn't admit it, but Jim's sure the expression on his face is shock. "Captain, I did not expect to find you on the observation deck."

"I come here when I can't sleep." Jim closes his antique paper book.

"Twenty-first century warp physics?" Spock asks, eyebrow disappearing into his hairline.

Then Jim realizes he's still wearing the reading glasses Bones insists he wear, and fights to hide an embarrassed blush. "Um, yeah."

Spock gives him an inscrutable look and sits down with his own PADD without further comment. Jim stares for a minute, then shrugs minutely and reopens his book.


End file.
